


My Sunshine

by EverydayOpposite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayOpposite/pseuds/EverydayOpposite
Summary: He sees Naruto as he is. Naruto sees him as he is.





	My Sunshine

Naruto sat in bed, staring at the ceiling. He could feel the exhaustion trying to tug him into his usual blissful sleep. Though from the rumors around town, he wouldn’t sleep long anyway. 

So he sat. After an hour, he opened his window to let the air in and maybe something else. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but wait. All he could do was stare. Stare at the man waiting so patiently for someone, someone who would come. His book was held loosely in his hand, though for once it was forgotten. The open window was inviting, he could feel the extreme contrast from here.

The distance was killing him, even with all his years as a ninja- the thought of the warmth through that open window made him shiver. He stood.

When he looked towards the window once more, they locked with blissful blue eyes, he could see the moon gleam even from this distance. Tucking his book away, he jumped from the roof. He couldn’t help his own hasty movements, he needed that warmth. He needed the sun on his face and the sky reflected in his dark eyes. 

By the time he landed on the thin windowsill, he noticed the sharp light peaking from underneath the bathroom door. The room was pitch black, his sunshine trapped away behind a single barrier.

His pale fingers slipped his mask down, his ninja gear falling down soon after. He laid flat, eyes closed as he listened- a strong feeling in his chest- as the blond moved around his small bathroom.

It was... mundane to him. The act of simply listening to the blond, imagine his barely noticeable graceful steps. Masked brilliantly by his exuberance. 

A small smile slipped on his face briefly as his sunshine entered his room. Though the room itself was near pitch black, save for the stubborn moonlight, he felt like the room lighten beautifully. The padding of footsteps was a blissful noise and he was expectant as the footsteps stopped, though he didn’t bother opening his eyes.

The other man’s finger met Kakashi’s wrist, wrapping his fingers around the pale skin. “Kakashi...” his voice was soft, no matter how rough the skin touching his arm was.

Naruto’s tanned hands grabbed Kakashi as he went to lie down, pulling him closer- as close as he could. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his sunshine, not being able to help his own actions. His breathe released harshly onto the blond’s neck, squeezing the other a little tighter.

“Kashi’,” The paler man’s sigh was near instant, “I’m here.” Kakashi couldn’t see Naruto’s eyes but he could feel the sincerity in the statement, the understanding. Not only as a fellow ninja, but someone who is always there- just for him.

The next breathe out from Kakashi’s mouth was followed by a harsh shudder. Though Naruto could tell he wasn’t crying, he knew how broken up he must be to react in such a way.

He went on a raid, with a small group of other ninja- Kakashi was the only one to survive. The deja vu was near heartbreaking. Yes, he has lost people before, it was the life of a ninja- but it was always hard, to be the only one reporting back in. The families and friends who lost someone, the fact that he lost people. 

The arms around him stayed strong, until the shuddering slowed to an almost stop. When Kakashi could finally breathe, his sunshine delicately grabbed his head. His fingers curled softly into his white locks and the sky stared back at Kakashi.

No one else would see Naruto like this. His rough thumb tracing his cheek, a hand brushing his hair, and the strong affectionate appearance. This was his sunshine. The only light that never goes away.

“You okay, Kashi’?” His voice was still rough with half-sleep and Kakashi almost hated himself for keeping Naruto awake, the blond was just as busy as he was. 

Even so, his eyes desperately searched his dark ones when he was finally able to answer. “I am now.” The small smile that took over Naruto’s beauty was only but a shadow of his normal resting smile, but it still made Kakashi’s heart skip. 

Kakashi’s hands drifted up, firmly holding his lover’s face. Feeling like a teenage girl, delicate heart and all- He pressed his lips softly upon the other man’s. 

This Naruto was different from the other Naruto. He harbored multitudes of sadness. But he was delicate when he needed to be. Sweet when Kakashi needed, and rough when Kakashi needed. 

This Kakashi, the one melting to the blonds’ heat. This was a different Kakashi. When alone with his sunshine, he was softer. He expressed more, granted not much more- but Naruto had learned to read the other.

They were what the other needed. After any type of day, but especially after a day like Kakashi had.

Naruto pushed his fingers into the hair at Kakashi’s nape. He pulled lightly, just the way the other needed. Kakashi was suddenly so overwhelmed and needing all at once, he needed his sunshine. He needed his wonderful warmth.

 

~~~

 

Kakashi had realized when this arrangement started that Naruto was in no way submissive or obedient. His aggression and determination definitely filtered into the way he loved. The way he accepted his lovers touch. How he felt. He knew what he wanted.

Kakashi found it incredibly hot.

Naruto pushed Kakashi down, laying down flat on top of his lover. They deepened their feverish kiss. Pale fingers touch Naruto’s bare chest, running down his sides softly- causing a small giggle to filter through their kiss. 

If the clashing of their teeth was any hint, both we’re 100% ready. But Naruto knew Kakashi needed this intimacy without just sex. Kakashi couldnt help but agree as the blond pushed down, pushing their chests closer together.

Kakashi couldn’t stand not being able to touch the blond how he wanted for one second more. Rolling over, Naruto was now panting lightly under him. Just the noises emitting from the other made the older of the two peel off his shirt instantly.

Their intense kiss resumed. Kakashi pulls Naruto’s hips up to his, grinding long and hard. And the moan that escaped the wet mouth underneath him almost made his eyes roll back. God, his sunshine always made the most beautiful noises. 

But of course, Naruto isn’t known for his complacency. Flipping them back over, Naruto breaks their mouths again. It quickly finds hold of Kakashi again, only at his collarbone. He sucks hard on his lovers neck, probably biting harder than he should but the rough hands on his hips encouraged him as he moved down. Leaving marks where he could in his quick descent down Kakashi. 

Kakashi had to admit, Naruto’s tongue was powerful. Working it’s way into his naval from a second too short before focusing on the v-line barely concealed by his dirty pants. Teeth skimming his hip bone and warm fingers under his pants hem stopped his thoughts from traveling back to his failed mission.

“Fuck, Naru-“ The blond’s hands had finally decided to yank Kakashi’s pants down, his uncomfortably hard dick twitching as the mouth wraps around the skin of his thighs. So close yet so far. “God plea-“ A shaky groan escaped his thin lips as Naruto’s mouth finally found purchase on his hardened dick. 

His lips kissed and licks, from the base of his dick all the way up to the pink tip. His tongue caressed Kakashi’s slit. His mouth wrapped around his dick, and the sharp moan was instant. 

God, he’s so fucking warm. His mouth worked, wet and skillful. Kakashi had lost count on the amount of times that very mouth had broken him. 

At the feeling of his tip pressing against the back of Naruto’s throat, Kakashi drew in a quick breathe. He really wanted to fuck into his mouth but the thought of hurting Naruto stopped his hips from their upward thrust. 

Just as the pressure was almost done building, as his breathe quickened incredibly, as the moans became so embarrassingly frequent. The mouth pulled away, his dick could’ve gone flaccid by how cold he felt without his sunshine’s warm mouth. Well, if it wasn’t for the mouth that licked his balls like a lollipop and his hand fisting his dick- slow and so frustratingly good. 

“Naru, please.” With that half plea- half demand, Naruto detached his mouth pulled, quick and harsh, up to Kakashi’s. 

The moment they released their messy kiss, Kakashi flipped them back over, pulling Naruto’s pants off. Naruto ground his hips up, the sensual feel made a wet moan rip from Naruto. Kakashi fists Naruto’s tan length, his pleads started immediately when his hand didn’t start moving.

“Kashi’, baby please please-“ His last moan dragged out the words, they we’re distorted and slurred. Kakashi knew Naruto, his body and mind. He knew what Naruto wanted when his moans only got louder, more frequent.

Thin, pale fingers clutched delicate hairs and pulled his head back. “What do you want, Naru?” Naruto opened his mouth to answer, just as Kakashi’s hand finally started moving. 

“Please.” His voice was rough, his eyes burning as he wrapped his legs around Kakashi waist, grinding their hips together. 

Kakashi slammed Naruto down, the bed shook and the springs squeaked. “What. Do. You. Want?” He talked slowly, knowing how much he turned his sunshine on.

Delicate lips connected to pale ears, Kakashi stiffened. “Please, please fuck me sensei.” The use of his old title was satisfying coming from the Naruto’s lips. He only called him that when he wanted to fuck, hard.

Kakashi smiles. “My pleasure, sunshine.”

 

“Hands and knees.” When Naruto didn’t cooperate, picked him and placed him in that position. His ample ass displaying perfectly for Kakashi. Even with the way Naruto was scowling at the position, his hole was already twitching. 

Naruto huffed as Kakashi tested his hole, pushing his face down into the comforter of his unmade bed. 

Kakashi was extremely turned on by the thought of Naruto fingering himself, moaning out Kakashi’s name like a bitch in heat. “Did you moan my name?” Naruto stiffened beautifully as Kakashi started thrusting one finger, easily adding two because of Naruto’s earlier preparation. “Did you come thinking of my fingers? Thrusting into you? Making you climax as I hit your prostate again and again?” As if by magic, Kakashi’s two fingers hit Naruto’s prostate- a loud whimper tearing from the blond’s throat. 

Kakashi grabs lube from Naruto’s bedside table, he drizzled it onto his thrusting fingers. The noises from Naruto increased on both sides as Naruto began fucking himself quickly on Kakashi’s fingers.

Now, thanks to the power of genetics. Naruto could’ve drooled at the feeling of the fingers- imagining Kakashi’s extremely well-sized dick into his ass. “Kashi, fuck me!” His voice was beyond desperate and judging by the way Naruto was now fucking himself hard and fast onto Kakashi’s fingers- Kakashi couldnt wait any longer.

“Im going to fuck you Naru.” Naruto’s head bobbed like his life depended on it, his ass chasing the retreating fingers. “Unless you just want to fuck my fingers?” While Kakashi really wanted to fuck Naruto, the thought of Naruto riding his fingers untouched left him leaking from the tip.

“No! Please Kashi, I want your hard dick deep in me,” His words were rushed and he pushed his ass back, as if presenting himself to his lover. “Fuck me hard!” 

Kakashi growled, twisting Narutos hips so he sat in his lap. His dick caressed Naruto’s tan cheeks. “Since you wanna fuck so bad, do it yourself.” The sweet moan that fell quietly from Naruto was enough to make Kakashi want to come on the spot. 

Naruto reached down and rubbed lube generously onto Kakashi’s leaking dick, causing Kakashi to thrust up into the rough hands. He loved torturing his sunshine but his self-control won’t last much longer unless he gets inside his love.

On his knees now, he positions Kakashi hard prick with his leaking ass- pushing down. The tip popped in. Both men shuddered, sweat starting to build heavily on both of their bodies. 

The fucked out expression on Naruto’s face, added with the burning heat on Naruto- God, Kakashi could barely stand it. 

Naruto whimpered when he was almost to the hilt, he was shaking now- his inside quivering pleasantly- slurring jumbled up pleas. The second Naruto’s balls touch Kakashi’s lower belly, he swears he could cry from how good it felt to be stuffed. 

“You fill up so good, Sunshine.” As if reading Naruto’s mind. 

Kakashi is aware that his fingers will definitely leave bruises on his lover’s hips, though he can’t bring himself to care as Naruto pulls himself halfway off Kakashi’s cock before swiftly pushing back in. 

“ahhh FUCK, KASHI!” Kakashi knows that he just hit Naruto’s prostate, he tries hard not to take full control- guiding Naruto’s hips up and down, bouncing up and down on his ex-sensei’s cock. 

Kakashi releases several loud moans as Naruto rapidly approaches his orgasm, dick still freely hanging between their bodies. “Fuck Naruto.” Kakashi flips them. His first hard thrust causing both to moan loudly. Sorry neighbors...

Though his thrusts are sporadic, he continues to hit Naruto’s prostate as both men ride their way to their own orgasm. Kakashi bites down on Naruto’s neck, moaning at how wonderfully Naruto was coming apart in his hands. 

Naruto’s hot ass was clamping around his dick, rushing his release even faster. They were both about to come apart and lord knew they both needed the release. 

His sunshine cries were desperate. “Kashi, fuck kashi please, im gonna cum, fuck me harder, kashi please.” The sheer amount of times his name was said turn him on immensely, Naruto was senseless, riding his dick like it was his first time. Kakashi winced, Naruto’s first time had not been fun- for either of them.

His thoughts went straight back to the present as Naruto cried out, pushing himself hard onto Kakashi’s dick milking it. Kakashi’s own moan let loudly into the air as he came in hot spurts, even when his orgasm was finished- burning lines of cum covering Naruto’s chest and dick- he rode out Kakashi’s orgasm, groaning from the stimulation to his worn-out bottom side. 

“Holy,” Naruto took a deliberate breathe in, “Fuck.” he sighed out, as Kakashi collapsed next to him. Kakashi nodded in agreement because holy fuck it had been awhile.

Kakashi was exhausted but satisfied. His little sunshine was curled up against him, pulling the comforter over them. 

While older man lover sex with Naruto, this was his favorite part. The intimacy of holding each other, sleeping in bed together, sharing heat, and falling asleep in each others arms.

It wasn’t common for skilled shinobi like themselves so Kakashi savored every second he was alive and with his favorite little ray of light.

“I love you, Sunshine.”

“Love you too, kashi.” Naruto’s voice was fading but as Kakashi reveled in the warmth of his lover, all he could do was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this story is one part. Hope you enjoyed, it’s my first time writing a sex scene. Idk i think it’s OKAY??? Ive written other stuff but im practicing sex scenes exclusively on this acc.


End file.
